Klaxvour Leral
"Pathetic weaklings, I could smash either of their skulls in an instant, but no, they get to live like royalty while I am holed up in some dusty old estate. My Lance shall give me the power to smite their army, but for now, I wait." Klaxvour on the other cloned Dralkyria. Klaxvour is the "daughter" of ex-Project Dralkyria scientist Keane Leral. Having been rescued by him instead of being fed to a baby TwinBragia like her official documentation said. Profile *Name: Klaxvour Leral (Born Subject 29) *Birth Date: 1800 *Height: 11ft 9in *Species: Dragoian *Gender: Female *Weight: 15756 Kg Overview Created as part of Project Dralkyria, Klaxvour was to be disposed of once it was discovered she was totally unreceptive to her Dralkyria Lance. However, her "father", Keane Leral, abandoned the project and took the infant Klaxvour with him, leaving her fate as "fed to TwinBragia" on official documentation. Raised on a secluded estate, Klaxvour was only allowed to see her father and his workforce. It was from a personal desire to be both a pure Dralkyria and Queen of Dragoia that she trained for most of her life to be skilled with a Dralkyria Lance (which was being built) and also be the strongest Dragoian there was (excluding TwinBragia). After learning that as a female, she could devour DragonKin meat without dieing, she took to devouring Dragoians on a regular basis, often choosing to devour workers who misbehaved but sometimes hiring bounty hunters to capture a Dragoian for her. These bounty hunters would be hired by one of the Leral family's workers so as not to reveal Klaxvour. Civil War Shortly after the Dragoian Revolutionary Army declared war on the Dragoian Empire in 1935, Klaxvour ordered one of her workers, Narck, to get her a special covert squad within the DRA whose sole purpose was to never leave a survivor. Having done some work on Duncan Dragonarl's gun-cane back in 1833, Narck was able to easily convince Duncan to be given a squad that would be totally independent once it had recieved it's initial equipment, which included the odd (to Duncan) request of having tanks still fitted with Dralkyritank Wireless Support Pylons. Given the squad number of 13 (previously left out of DRA squad numbering due to some superstitions believing the number to be unlucky) and told to produce a monthly report just to make sure that supplies didn't need to be dumped somewhere for pickup, and that their operations were actually doing something (on the assumption the squad would be successful in remaining secret). Given the rank of Colonel by the DRA with a squad in tow, Narck returned to Klaxvour to tell her the good news. While Narck was officially Squad 13's leader, he served in the squad as second, being the Tank Commander of Klaxvour's main support tank, Klaxvour was actually in charge. The idea of being led by a Dralkyria who wasn't afraid to fearlessly stick herself into the thick of battle was a powerful driving force behind Squad 13, who followed Klaxvour to their bitter end, despite her hostile and deeply unpleasant nature. Klaxvour would use the Civil War and her squad to further her own goals of gathering a strong power base from which she could personally challenge the Dragoian Empire. This involved building rumours of a DRA Squad led by a Dralkyria who mercilessly slaughtered any Imperials in their way, never leaving any survivors, only destroyed vehicles and often mangled bodies. Shortly before the DRA's final battle of the war in 1940, Klaxvour and Squad 13 successfully captured a modern, well fortified, Imperial fort, Fort Granka, in the Ridg Mountains which Klaxvour hoped to turn into an unassailable fortress from which she and her army would be based. A few days later the news of Fort Granka's fall had reached the Imperial City, the fortress violently exploded due to something detonating the powder magazine for one of the fortress' cannons. This detonation caused a massive chain reaction with the armouries and other powder magazines located in the fortress. Klaxvour survived the blasts and the crumbling debris thanks to her Artificial Dralkyria Shield (ADS) which she had forced onto it's highest output, draining power from every one of Squad 13's tanks, once she realised the fortress had been breached by an Imperial strike team (the strike team infiltrated the fortress hours before it detonated, but avoided detection until the last few minutes before the initial explosion). Hours later, Klaxvour clawed her way out from under the rubble, her personal power pack having been barely able to keep her ADS powered up enough to stop the rubble crushing her. She feasted on the few remains of Squad 13 and the Imperial strike team she could find to boost her strength before siphoning any remaining fuel from Squad 13's flattened vehicles she could find into her power pack. Once her power pack was refueled, she grabbed the one corpse she had saved from her earlier feast, slung it over her shoulder, to be carried until she needed to feed again, before setting off to her backup research facility (something only she, the crew working there, and the courier she used to transfer files between facilities, knew the location of) to begin building her empire again. Post Civil War ''"Granka was a mistake, I let myself become too overt before I could deal with it, I will NOT let that happen again, next time that bitch strikes, I will be ready!" ''Klaxvour speaking to herself during her escape from Fort Granka. After her defeat (attempted assasination) at Fort Granka in 1940, she retreated to her backup research facility (she was assumed dead until a search of the remains of Fort Granka by Dragyia Agthe didn't find any of her remains), where she secretly amassed a sizeable army and gradually upgraded her ADL and ADS in preperation for what she called "The True Queen's Ascension". During this time, she practiced swallowing live Dragoians whole, in preperation for the day when she would devour Seldragia Bles and Dragyia Agthe (and also Drark, upon learning of his significance to Seldragia). She greatly enjoyed this process, and would continue to devour any Dragoian she wanted to devour in this way. These were typically captured civilians or Imperial Soldiers, but were sometimes her own men. Desire Klaxvour desires nothing more than to be the Dragoian Queen by being the most powerful Dralkyria there ever was not including TwinBragia or her Ancestor. She plans to show her might off by devouring both Seldragia and Dragyia, as well as anyone close to their hearts (Drark for Seldragia). Making sure she devours those Seldragia cherishes (Drark and Dragyia) before devouring Seldragia herself. To make sure everyone on Dragoia knows of her strength and her new position of being Queen, Klaxvour would have her devouring of Seldragia filmed so that it could be broadcast to the entire planet as proof that both Queen Bles was weak and that Klaxvour was the strong new Queen. Her death in ???? stopped this plan ever coming to fruition. Despite this desire being her driving force for most of her life, she adknowledged she could never complete it without help, mostly in the form of meat shields to draw fire from her Artificial Dralkyria Shield (ADS), and power supply units to keep her ADS and Artificial Dralkyria Lance (ADL) at full power. While preparing to fulfill this desire after her defeat at Fort Granka in 1940, she started swallowing underperforming soldiers and scientists under her rule alive and whole, with just a broken snout and broken arms to make them small enough to fit down her maw. Death ... Combat Style Having trained all her life with a mock Dralkyria Lance, a heavy machine gun crossed with an anti-tank lance all held and fired in a similar manner to a Dralkyria Lance, and a large shield Klaxvour is most adept with her custom built Artificial Dralkyria Lance (ADL). With her ADL in her right hand, and an Artificial Dralkyria Shield (ADS) on her left arm, Klaxvour is a force to be feared on the battlefield using her ADL to cause as much damage as possible to her enemies. The more power she has flowing to her, the more dangerous she is as she can block more damage with her ADS and do more damage with her ADL. On the assumption that cutting the power supply to her ADL and ADS will make her less dangerous, an attacker would be surprised to find that Klaxvour will still make aggressive use of what little power she has left in her armament and is still far more dangerous than any normal infantry soldier. Should her power supply totally fail, Klaxvour would use her brute strength to kill her foes, holding them with one hand, while the other hand kills them. This can range from just smashing her foe's skull between her palms to slowly and painfully prying her foe's ribcage open and pulling their organs out. Should she be hungry, she will bite her foe's brain out and leave their corpse for later feeding once all current foes are dead. Category:Dragoians Category:Characters Category:Dralkyria